Roommates
by jessicamariecullen-ifacadets
Summary: Bella is new to Pacific Ocean High School. Her parents made her come to this boarding school. She's getting tangled in a lot of drama with roommates Alice, Rosalie, and Jessica and the boys: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, and Mike. OCs AU slightly OOC
1. The Roommates

_A/N: WOOT WOOT! New fanfic! Okay, so this is an AU Twilight fanfic. So they are all humans. I just did this because I am sooo effing bored. So...yeah. Anyways, here it is! This with be in random people's POV. This time, it's Bella's._

Don't ask me why, because I don't know either. Why the hell must I go to a boarding school? It's so stupid, and right before I start my sophomore year. My mom's been busy doing who know's what down in Jacksonville and I have no idea why I can't just go live with Charlie in Forks. Ugh. And worst of all, I have to share my room with people I don't even know. Three other girls. We're all probably going to be so much different. I'm guessing that it's going to be me, some goth, a bitch, and a nerd.

Oh yeah. Can't wait to meet them...actually I can. _I probably could've gone my whole damned life without meeting them_, I thought when the plane landed in San Diego. I put away my iPod. I guess the only good thing about this boarding school is that it's in California.

FOUR THIRTY-FIVE PM

I got out of the taxi and stood in front of three huge buildings. So this must be Pacific Ocean High School. The building to the left said Girls' Dormitories, the middle had the classrooms and the one on the right said Boys' Dormitories. I walked into the building on the left. It looked like a hotel inside. I took out the piece of paper in my pocket that had all the information I needed for the school. I'm in Room...266. Just what I need right now. A room on the second floor when I have two heavy suitcases and the coordination of an elephant on rollerblades.

I stumbled a few times on the way up but I made it to the top alive. I walked down the hallway and stopped at Room 266. I knocked three times and waited. A girl with long dark curly hair with headphones in her ears opened the door. She looked me over and made a face. I looked down, I was wearing a red tank top and longish shorts. It didn't seem too bad. She walked back into the room and sat on a bed next to the door.

"That bed's yours," she said as she pointed to a bed in the far right corner. I set my stuff down by the bed and sat down on it. I saw that all the other girls had pictures of celebrities on their walls. I looked at the girls in the room. The one that answered the door was wearing short shorts with a pink tee shirt. Her posters had Lil Wayne, Chris Brown, Jordin Sparks, and other crappy music singers. She acted as if she hadn't even seen me.

The girl next to her had long, blonde hair and a pretty good figure. She was really pretty. She kind of reminded me of Ino in Naruto. Pretty, blonde, slutty. She was wearing a really short skirt almost to the crack of her ass and a very low cut sky blue shirt. She was staring at me with a distant smile on her face. The posters by her bed had Miley Cyrus, Jonas Brothers, Hilary Duff, etc. Once again, crap. The girl closest to my bed, I didn't mind so much...yet. She had short, black hair in a pixie cut. She was wearing a panda bear sweatshirt, with the hood up, which, had awesome little panda ears on it. She was wearing long black pants and was listening to an iPod. She didn't seem to notice me. The posters that she had were very random. She had My Chemical Romance, Jay-Z, Pussycat Dolls, and Seether and a few other bands. Wow. Random.

The blonde girl looked at me and said, "So, what's your name?"

I gave her an odd look. "...Bella..."

"Oh, I'm Rosalie Hale. That's Jessica Stanley-" she pointed to the girl who answered the door "-And Alice Cullen," she pointed to the very random girl. Alice finally looked up.

"Are you dating anybody?" ...Okay... I don't exactly swing that way...

"Er...no..." Her face twisted into a smile.

"Maybe we found somebody for Edward," Alice said. She giggled. Wow, for a girl who dressed like a punk, she was awfully...bubbly.

"Oh, please. Just give it a rest, Alice. Edward obviously doesn't want to date anybody," Jessica said.

"Right, Jessica. This is coming from the girl who's been rejected by him...what? Seven times? I seriously think that you just don't want him to date anybody but you," Alice said smugly.

"Are you kidding? I'm dating Mike, aren't I?"

"Probably just another epic failure to get Edward jealous," Alice laughed. Jessica threw a hair brush at her that hit her hard on the head. "Bitch..." she muttered.

"Alice, Jasper isn't a huge step up from Mike. I mean sure, he's hot and all, but he's sooo emo," Rosalie said. Alice glared at her, and Jessica laughed.

"Rosalie, did you just call your brother hot?" Jessica said. Rosalie got a strange look on her face like she was trying to think really hard.

"...Okay, wait a minute guys, I soooo didn't mean that."

"Dumb blonde," Alice muttered loud enough for just me to hear. I giggled. Jessica and Rosalie looked at me blankly.

"So who's this Edward?" I asked.

"My brother," said Alice.

"The hottest guy on the face of the earth," said Jessica with a giggle.

"My future brother-in-law," said Rosalie.

Okay, so basically what I learned in the next ten minutes is that Alice is dating Rosalie's brother and Rosalie's dating Alice's brother, Emmett. Jessica's denying that she's dating Mike Newton to make Edward jealous, although it's so easy to see that she is. Rosalie's very dumb, just as Alice had said. Jessica reallllly likes to gossip, and Alice is just as random as her looks and posters showed. A little later, when we were talking about all the school's hot guys, somebody knocked on the door. Jessica walked over and opened it. A huge grin lit up on her face and she blushed and walked over to her bed. Four extremely hot guys walked in.

"Hey, Edward," said Alice.

_A/N: DUN DUN DUN!! Bella's about to meet the dreaded boys! Uh oh!_


	2. My Sister's New Roomate

_A/N: God, I know, I haven't updated in forever. Please don't rip me to shreds! *hides behind Garrett* Where the hell did you come from?.....JUST PROTECT ME!!! _

_Edward's POV._

"Hey..." I said as I noticed the new girl in the room. She had long, wavy brown hair and she was dressed in a low-cut tank top with bermuda shorts. Decent body. Nothing special. _(A/N: I'm just trying to make him sound as dumb as any other guy.)_ Alice gives me this look like I'm forgetting something. I sigh.

"I'm Edward Cullen," I said to the new girl. I just hope that she won't be as obsessed with me as Jessica. God, she's such a stalker. I glance at Jessica. She's staring at me. I look away, quickly.

"I'm Bella Swan," says the new girl. Nice name. God, she already sounds like a stalker.

"That's Emmett, Jasper, and Mike," said Alice. I'm seriously laughing....mentally. Bella looked equally scared as she saw each of the other guys. Emmett, well, probably because he's so freaking huge. Jasper, because....well, I've known him for years and he still scares me sometimes. Mike, well, because he smiled at her like he wanted to rape her. He probably did. I don't even know how many times he's done it with Jessica. I just wish he'd go do it in the girls' room for once!!!

Mike goes and sits down and starts making out with Jessica. Emmett and Rosalie copy them and start making out. Jasper sits down on Alice's bed and puts his arm around her and starts listening to her iPod with her. I just go and find a chair to sit on. Wow. This is the most fun I've ever had. Watching the two happy couples make out and the other couple not really doing much of anything and watching Bella look around awkwardly. I caught her eye and she looked quickly away with an expression that I didn't get at all.

"Hey, Edward," says Emmett when he's giving his lips a break. "Why don't you go sit with Bella?"

Bella quickly looked up at the mention of her name. Her face turned scarlet and she looked down. I don't even know what my expression said. Hey, why not? It's not like anyone else is going to invite me to play a game of Go Fish or anything. I walk over and sit by her. She doesn't even look at me. She takes out her iPod and starts listening to it. I took one of her headphones and started listening.

"Paramore?" I asked. She shook her head.

"It's umm...How You Love Me Now by Hey Monday," she said quietly.

"Who?" I ask.

"They're a new band..." Oh. I see. I reach towards her iPod.

"May I?" I ask. She hands it over. I start scrolling through her songs. She doesn't have too bad a variety. I eventually just choose Tremble for My Beloved by Collective Soul _(A/N: xDxD!!! That's from the Twilight soundtrack! I love that song!)_ It's a pretty good dance/rock song. I haven't heard it in a long time. Not many people know it.

"I didn't even think anybody in this whole city even knew this song," I said.

"Well, apparently somebody does," she said sarcastically. Wow. Isn't she lovely?

"Something wrong?" I ask her. She sighed and looked kind of like she felt bad for snapping at me.

"It's just....this is really weird," she said. Did she mean me sitting close to her and messing with her iPod? I gave her the iPod back and moved over.

"No," she said. "It's just...I haven't been here a half an hour and already, two couples are making out, the other couples being all gooey over there and I have a complete stranger sitting next to me."

"Do you want me to leave?" I ask, not getting her point.

"No," she said. God, I find girls confusing. "This all is just sort of giving me whiplash..." _(A/N: Quote from the movie...hehe!)_

I don't even know where my next words came from: "Well, if it'll make it easier, maybe all of us should go to a movie tonight." Bella didn't really look sure. I guess, it was Alice who made up her mind.

"Yeah, Bella. We should all go tonight, just to have fun, you know?" she said.

"Umm...I guess..." said Bella.

"Well," I said. "If the movie starts at seven, then we'd better go guys." Nobody moved. It's like they didn't even hear me.

"Umm...hello?" I said rather loudly. "Am I speaking Spanish or something? I'm sure you guys can separate for at least an hour and a half...." I pryed Emmett and Mike away from their girlfriends and Jasper got up, unwillingly.

"See you, new girl," I said as I left. She smirked at me.

AN HOUR LATER

Emmett was shaving in the other room, Mike was drowning himself in Axe, and Jasper layed on his bed, staring at the ceiling while I gelled my hair into place.

"Mike, it's no use," said Emmett. "You smell, and look like hell." _(A/N:hehe, that rhymed!!)_

"Shut up, asshole," retorted Mike. "You're not exactly a supermodel, either."

"Are you kidding me?," said Emmett as he gestured to his abs. Mike was immediately silenced. Emmett and Mike argue all the time. They're both way too full of themselves.

"Edward!" said Mike. "Quit hogging the damn mirror! You don't need to look perfect! It's not like you have a girlfriend or anything."

"Yet," said Jasper.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked. They better not mean what I think they mean...

"Umm...I'm pretty sure he means that you and the new girl have a thing for eachother..." Emmett said slowly, as if I'm somebody who would ride the short bus or something. Bella and I have a thing for eachother? Yeah....I'm totally sure.... Note the sarcasm.

"Why on Earth would I like her?" I asked, not comprehending any of this.

"You listened to me and went to sit with her," said Emmett.

"You were flirting with her the whole time you were there," said Mike.

"You basically asked her out," said Jasper.

"Whatever, if you say so...." Man, I feel as if I live with three people that have special needs.

"You have to admit Edward, she is pretty hot," said Mike as we left the dorm to pick up the girls.

_A/N: CLIFFIE!!!! How's that for a chapter? Review!!!_


End file.
